


Michigan's In The Rear View Now

by Lordofwheatthins



Series: A Profound Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Violence, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader has superpowers, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violence, mostly true to movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofwheatthins/pseuds/Lordofwheatthins
Summary: Emily Reid has found herself in quite the predicament this time. Trapped in a Hydra base and being tested because of her powers she must find a way out when suddenly her soulmate is brought in alongside her.





	1. The Start of a New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first fanfic here, though I have written a few before. I really do hope you all enjoy and I welcome constructive criticism. I plan on making this a three part fic. And of course, I do not own anything Marvel related in this fic but the main character I made up.

Escape.  
I need to escape.  
So far I have done well hiding my powers but this torture will be the death of me, literally. From what I can tell I have a busted lip, black eye, so many cuts and bruises as well as whatever the throbbing in my ankle is. I’ve been injected with something but I don’t know what it is or it’s purpose. Doesn’t sound good though.  
After looking around I believe I am in a lab of some sort and a man named Zola comes and sees me to try and torture information out of me. I am the biggest fool for thinking I could have taken down my hunters by myself. I only hope I can get myself out soon.

I’ve lost track of how long I have been here. All I know is every day I get one meal, a visit from a torture doctor, and sometimes I get injected with something and then tortured with electric shocks and just pure physical abuse, once even sexual abuse. I sincerely hope that either I will gather the strength to escape soon or honestly just die. As I try and get as comfortable as I can strapped to a table, I drift off into a restless sleep. 

A Few Months Ago

Alright Emily, you can do this. Just take out the Nazi soldiers after you and you will be okay. As I look in the mirror one last time I check over myself. Extra knives in my black pant pockets, a few guns strapped into my belt, my heavy duty buttoned shirt, and my long black trench coat filled with more knives and with my gloves in the right pocket. I’m not entirely a gun person as I excel at close combat but in the occasion that I do use guns I’m damn good at shooting rifles and using my swords with spot on accuracy. I wonder if my soulmates are involved in this war, and I hope they are good shots too. 

I pull down the sides of my shirt around my neck to look at the two soul marks, one on each side right above my collar bones, Steven Grant Rogers on the left and James Buchanan Barnes on the right written in their unique handwriting. I really do wish to meet them soon. Soulmates can sense the others emotions and feelings if they are strong enough and I have been feeling a bit of worry from James’ mark and just a bit ago I felt some intense pain from Steve’s mark. In the past I could even tell when Steve was super ill, I had even gotten sick from it. Each time I could feel the sickness I could also feel worry from James. I think that they live together or something. Well enough of getting lost in thought, it’s time to move. I brush my wavy dark brown hair that goes a little ways past my shoulders and braid it into one long braid and finish preparing to head out. 

These guys have been after me for a while, I think the scientists have figured out that I have the power to communicate with people by using my mind from a doctor's visit while I was unconscious a while back. The powers come with some other perks, but I am still figuring it all out but I don’t have anyone I trust to communicate with to experiment not that I trust myself to. I’m not entirely sure how these guys found out at a hospital but it also might be they found out that I used my power to overload someones mind to get a guy from attacking this girl right as I was leaving the place. I was just so angry and all I had to do was project it into his mind and it sent him reeling in pain. I didn’t think of the consequences for me, she mattered more. Besides, I don’t think he will try anything like that again.

I know these guys are perched somewhere around the block waiting for me to come out, but I am prepared the best I can. I can do this. So I sneak out the back door of the really small room I've been hiding in and sneak through this alleyway right behind my place In the dark and look for what I assume is the first of a few guys. I see just a small group that I could probably take in close combat but I need to be careful. Thankfully, he doesn’t see me sneak up on him from where I am so I hit him on the back of his head with the butt of my knife and knock him out successfully and drag him away so the others don’t see. On to the next guy. Something doesn’t feel right. He’s kinda just in the open. I try to overlook it as when I looked around I couldn’t see anything suspicious. So I unsheathe my long sword and sneak up on him. But as I raise my sword up to cut his head off I sense another guy running up behind me so I turn around to find another man and all of a sudden feel a sharp pinch, “what the fuck!” I whisper shout. Then a bunch of men start to hang up on me. I knew I didn’t have long until I passed out so I need to take out as many men as possible. So I unsheathe my other sword and stab the first guy directly in front of me in the head then use the force to help me run up his body and flip backwards to slice the head off the guy behind me about to shoot me. I only have a few seconds left so I overload as many of their minds as possible but it takes too much out of me and I fall to the ground as the remaining men get closer to take me away. This was bigger than I thought, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

Present Time

Today is way too quiet, something must be up. There’s only one scientist in here and one guard. There’s generally two of each behind a window in case they get attacked by my mind. Maybe today is a day for an escape? Or maybe it’s just more freaky injections and torture, god help me. 

Suddenly the doors burst open and some guy is forced onto the table alongside me, and man he is fighting back tooth and nail, I wish I had some fight left in me, I hope his fight either lasts but also that he doesn’t get to hurt and it ends quickly. They all do. I close my eyes and wait for it to stop. It takes near 10 minutes for him to be restrained and to quiet down to heavy breathing. I hear the Zola mutter something to the scientists and then they all exit the lab so I glance over to get a good look at him. He’s pretty roughed up but he still looks handsome, he has dog tags so he must be military. His brown hair is matted to his head, too bad they hardly let you shower around here. He’s gazing up at the ceiling deep in thought before he turns and looks at me with the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I’ve ever seen. I notice that I’m staring so I quickly look away to the ceiling above myself. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, “I've been here for months, I'm still alive so I guess?” I say with a weak chuckle. He looks at me with deep concern and wonder in his eyes. If only he knew what I have been through, though I am sure the wounds are enough. I probably look really disgusting right now. Usually getting attached to who they bring in here is a bad idea but something is special about him I can just feel it. So in an effort to make the best of things I ask “Well since we are here we might as well get to know each other, if they brought you here they must think you will last whatever they do to you, what do you say?” I look at him for an answer. 

He looks over at me with those gorgeous eyes and a weak smile, “Sure, my name is James Buchanan Barnes….but please call me Bucky.” My heart both drops and is excited. I finally met one of my soulmates, but will we both survive. I am absolutely stunned. I didn’t realize how long I have been quiet because then I hear him speak again, “Hey? You okay? Went really quiet on me all of a sudden.” Do I tell him who I am? What if he has to see me die or he dies after we get too attached?Well, here goes nothing, time to pull my head out of my ass and say something. Hopefully he takes this well and also that we can get the hell out of here. “Well shit,” I say with a dry chuckle, “This is so not how I imagined meeting you Bucky. I’m Emily, Emily Reid.”


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this and I do hope you all leave me some feedback and/or constructive criticism. I will also be aiming to publish a chapter every Sunday, the chapters will get longer once I get into a rhythm. Thanks.

“Well shit,” I say with a dry chuckle, “This is so not how I imagined meeting you Bucky. I’m Emily, Emily Reid.”

He is silent for a moment. I think he is stunned, because me too. He breathes a heavy breath then turns to look me in the eyes. “Well Emily, it is a pleasure to meet you. Even if I wish the circumstances were different.” He smiles at me and I smile back. I haven’t smiled in so long it felt foreign. As I open my mouth to say something back, the doors of the lab crash open and in walks the torture specialists. I sincerely hope that he survives until we can escape, it would kill me to lose a soulmate to these awful people.

As per usual they walk over to me. There are two of them, one with short black hair and the other with frazzled blonde hair. The blonde maneuvers his head above me and into my vision. So close I can smell his breath. “You will have to give up eventually lady, you better tell us how you got your powers and everything that they can do or you will most surely regret it” he sneers. They ask me the same questions every day. But the truth I barely know more than they do. In fact, I can’t remember a single thing from my childhood before my fourteenth birthday. 

That day I had woken up on the ground in some random alleyway of Detroit with no knowledge of anything before or where to go next. All I knew is that I needed to get out. I don’t know any of my family members or even if I have any. After being confused for a couple days I decided to make myself useful. I got a job at a bakery. Eventually though, a stable life was not enough as the war started. I needed to help so I trained and trained and learned languages until I was fit for battle. I knew I couldn’t join the army in case they found out about my powers so I stole intel to infiltrate bases for myself and left the remnants for the army to find. I even earned myself a nickname “Blue Raven” as I left a graffitied one at every base I beat. It was honestly a random choice as I wanted them to know someone was helping without revealing myself.

During that time I was focused on taking out Hydra and freeing their prisoners, until they started suspecting me that is. They caught me once and by then I had harnessed my powers a little bit so I scrambled their minds enough to get away. Since then they have been after me at every corner, infiltrating their bases now have been hell. 

A painful smack drove me out of my thoughts. “You bitch! I asked you a question so fuckin' answer it before I really lose my temper with you!” He smacked me over the ear so now there is a light ring. I hear Bucky protesting but they shut him up quickly with a punch to the gut and by putting a gag in his mouth. “You’re next so shut up!” He said. They then return to me, this time with knives. “Tell us how your fuckin’ brain meddling powers!” the blonde one screamed. I raised my head to look at them just to watch them slice a long cut on my thigh. “I told you guys I don’t fucking know! Why can’t you get that through your thick skulls!” I rasped. Great Emily that was a smart thing to say, let’s just piss them off more. Dammit. After hearing that the dark haired man punched me in the gut a few times and then moved onto beating me with an object I couldn’t see. Once my pained whimpers were not enough to please them they knocked me in the head super hard making me black out.   
I then slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up has been getting harder and harder. For a few minutes I lay still to gather my thoughts. Once I get more aware of waking up the pain settles in causing me to groan in annoyance. “Emily? Shit, you alright? You’ve been out for a while now I was real worried you wouldn’t wake up at all.”

Bucky’s voice was music to my ears. It is so nice to hear a voice that is kind and that doesn’t wish to hurt you. I finally open my eyes and turn to look at him. He’s a little roughed up but he looks okay. He gives me a half smile which I return back to him. “Yeah Buck-o I’m alright. Sorry I was worrying’ ya. I have been here a while, waking up is just- hey wait this is totally random but do you know Steve? Our other soulmate?” I had been meaning to ask this but there has yet to be a good time. I could tell he knows and loves Steve by the way his face just lit up like a star.

“Yeah, Steve and I grew up together and we’ve been dating for years now. He’s so sweet and kind. Always getting into fights to help other, he has been looking forward to meeting you so much. Used to make plans for the three of us. He ain’t ever messed with other women because he knew he would meet you someday. You’d love him.” He looks a little sad towards the end but the shine in his eyes is still there. He’s so adorable when he talks about Steve.

“Wow he sounds amazing, I’m so glad you know him. I truly cannot wait until we get out of here and can get to know each other better. Also can’t wait to take you guys out for a night when we get back.” I say with a playful wink. 

“Oh yeah? I look forward to it Em.” Bucky says with absolute promise in his eyes. I can already tell that we are going to get along well. I also am so glad Steve is alive and okay, I now have a chance to be with both of my soulmates. Our moment however, is short lived as the doors open and Dr. Erskine walks in. Fuck. He’s the worst. He walks in with profound confidence and stands between Bucky and I. 

“Ah, good afternoon fraulein, soldat. We have much work to do, lets begin.”


	3. New Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry for the extremely late update and short chapter. I will get better it has just been crazy recently. Also I welcome any tips to help me make my writing better, love you guys.

“Ah, good afternoon fraulein, soldat. We have much work to do, lets begin.”  
Bucky and I share a look. Taking a moment to think to myself I assess my strength. The scientists have kept me malnourished on purpose so that I would not have the strength to overbear their minds, but I do possess enough to keep a line of connection with Bucky if I wish to. But do I need to? Will he be okay with it? I hope he is, maybe it will serve as a comfort to him so I must try.  
I press my powers to his mind just enough so that he can feel my presence. He looks over to me and raises his eyebrow at me in question. I answer him with a nod so he knows it is me and he nods back in return so I press further to communicate with him as Zola moves medical tools around us for easy access.  
"Bucky? It's me, don't worry, this way we can talk without listeners on important subjects, such as my mind thing. Just concentrate on what you want me to hear and I will hear it, trust me."  
Bucky seems to think it over but he answers back seemingly quickly.  
"Em, of course I trust you. This will definitely make talkin’ easier ‘specially about your abilities. Also thanks for trusting me as well, I won’t let you down."  
Zola has two syringes, I’m guessing one for each of us. He stands before the tray between Bucky and I almost looking smug. “You see.. with this serum I will turn the both of you into impeccable super soldiers like the Captain America. You will comply and fight for Hydra. Let’s begin.”  
My mind is still trying to process what he said. Who the hell is Captain America for one? I must’ve been in here longer than I thought. And why the hell does he think we will fight for Hydra willingly? “Why the hell d’you think we would fight for you pricks huh?” Zola looks me straight in the eyes with a cold stare that screams serious business. He smirks then answers “Because Fraulein, we have methods to make you forget anything but Hydra, Hydra will be your everything”  
Bucky yells “You prick! You will stay out of my goddamn head and don’t you touch her!”  
Zola completely ignores us as we continue to yell and scream at him.  
I begin to try and struggle my way away from my restraints even though I know it’s useless. He makes his way over to me first with the serum aimed towards my arm. “GET AWAY! STOP!” He refuses to listen and he pins my arm down and inserts the serum. My entire body feels like it’s been lit on fire from the inside out. I scream in agony as I hear Bucky follow close behind me. The pain is too much. So much. I struggle and struggle and scream when the corners of my vision start to black out I look over to Bucky and with my last bit of strength before I pass out I tell him Be strong, we can do this. 

Waking up every day is getting harder and harder. I used to wake up once the sun rose but now, in this lab, my mind just drifts in and out of consciousness and when i do get a deep sleep it is damn near impossible to simply wake up without falling back asleep three more times. This morning is different however, as I did not sever the mind connection between Bucky and I he is able to seep into my mind.  
"Em, wakey wakey. You have been asleep for days and I am getting worried. Please hear me. You are strong, you can make it through this."  
His words of encouragement helped wake me from an apparent long nap. Really long. I am still struggling to open my eyes so I settle with an unflattering grunt that turns into a cough.  
"Bucky, I’m sorry I worried you. What happened to us?"  
He sighs audibly, "I think we got injected with a serum to make us super soldiers or something, we will still be okay. But, you never told me how you got here, or involved in the war in the first place." 

"Well Bucky, I started off homeless in Detroit with no recollection of my family. I made as much of a living as I could. I saw the news when Pearl Harbor uh..happened. I needed to help somehow but I did not want to be a nurse so I learned to fight and shoot guns. My favorite weapons to use are my swords and rifles. I started by learning who Hydra was and finding their bases and destroying them. And so here I am now, captured but at least with one of my soulmates."

"Jeez Em, that is incredible! Steve is so sure to love you, you two are so alike. I am also a great shot with rifles but swords are so badass, you should teach me when we get out. Man I hope Steve is okay."  
Before I can start a thought back the scientist guys come back to run tests and take blood. They take so many tests it goes on for hours. By the time they leave we are exhausted, then Zola comes in. He says nothing as he starts hooking up wires to us, we think nothing of it because they have been running tests all day. He clears his throat to get our attention. “Fraulein, do tell me how you came to have you mind powers? Tell me or their will be consequences”  
“Zola I have not and will not tell you anything so fuck off!!”  
He chuckles. That honestly scares me, maybe I should have stayed silent. “Wrong choice.” ha says. He then presses a button on the the remote. The intense pain that follows literally shocks me. It hurts so much I scream in agony. I never knew he would go to electric shocks to my brain to get me to comply.  
He is relentless. Bucky is screaming for him to stop but he will not let up. But thankfully after an excruciating few minutes he stops to ask again. “Listen, you will tell me how you got them or I will erase your memories one by one!” he roars. “I won’t tell you, you can’t make me!” my head is pounding so much my own yelling hurts. Bucky is trying to send soothing thoughts my way but I mostly feel his rage against Zola. “Then you must face the consequences, you WILL comply!” He slams the button again and I am thrown right back into the spiral of pain. At this point I am screaming and begging him to stop. He does not this time and continues until I pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> * all foreign languages I use google translate for so if there are any errors I apologize. Also, this will probably be the shortest chapter, sorry about that the next ones will be longer for sure.


End file.
